Dead and Lovely
by Ice Queen 333
Summary: AU: InuyashaKagome.Disclaimer:i own nothing.first fic.be nice and Review!


_She was a middle class girl, _

Kagome looked back and smiled at her mother who was working in the garden outside their two-story home.She quickly turned back around and went further into the woods behind their house.

_She was in over her head, _

"Honey,you shouldn't try to sew something so complicated.I haven't taught you lace patterns yet."Mrs.Higurashi said to her daughter,disproving of the mess Kagome had made of her dress."But I can do it!"Kagome whined to her mother.

_She thought she could stand up in the deep end. _

"Guess what! I can do a cartwheel!"Eri said excitedly as she showed her friends her new trick."I can do that easy."said Kagome,watching Eri do her cartwheel with little interest."Really?"Yumi asked surprised."Yes.I can do anything athletic"Kagome replied proudly.

_He had a bullet proof smile, _

Inuyasha smiled as he walked into the room and the ladies instantly flocked to him."What a waste.All those beautiful ladies around that trash."He heard one of the men say to his friend over in the corner.His smile never failed though.How could it? He was the one being drooled over.

_He had money to burn. _

"Happy New Years!" Inuyasha shouted to all the people at the party in his mansion."And since I'm feeling rather generous..."He said with a smile as he threw money in the air and watched the people grab for it.

_She thought she had the moon in her pocket, _

Kagome sighed happily as she leaned back in the chair.Everything was going perfect.Her daddy's paycheck had come and that meant a new dress for her and her mother and tomorrow she was going horseback riding with Ayumi.Yes,nothing could go wrong this week.She wouldn't allow it.

_But now she's dead,she's so dead. Forever dead and lovely now. I've always been told to remember this, Don't let a fool kiss you, Never marry for love. _

_He was hard to impress,_

Inuyasha looked around the room with a bored expression.All these women looked the same at this particular club."Hello sir,this is the first time I've seen you here"Inuyasha looked at the woman who spoke to him.She was very pretty.But so were others."Hmm..."He paid her no mind and continued to look around the room.

_He knew everyone's secrets, _

"Look,Kouga,I want you to get the money now."Inuyasha said irratably to his semi-rival."Or what?"Kouga asked cockily,not really caring about Inuyasha's temper."Or I'll inform your wife about just why you come home so late."Inuyasha said quietly and glared at Kouga.Kouga's eyes widened and he nodded mutely."Good"Inuyasha said with a smile,his good mood back in place.

_He wore her on his arm just like jewelry, _

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as they entered the club.He had met her not too long ago and immeditly liked her.Well,certain parts of her anyway.His friends came up,wanting to know about the beauty that was with him.He crooked his arm with hers and showed her off to the others.A silent message that she was his,and not to touch her without his permission.

_He never gave but he got, _

"Inuyasha,can I have a new pair of earrings?"Kagome asked,looking over her large array of earrings she already had.But she wanted more."No,you have enough"Inuyasha said with an annoyed sigh.Things weren't going well.There were rumors of an under cover cop in his part of the mob.He didn't feel like killing everyone just on a rumor,but if it kept up,he just might have to.He was fustrated,and he needed to let it out."Kagome,can we go to the bedroom for a moment? I want to show you something."He said,and Kagome looked unsure for a second,but then nodded.He smiled and followed her to the bedroom.

_He kept her on a leash, _

"Inuyasha,can I go out tonight? I've never really explored the city."Kagome asked hopefully.Inuyasha shook his head."Maybe another day.I'm busy tonight and the city can be a dangerous place."He replied and went back to reading.

_He's not the kind of wheel you fall asleep at. _

The man scooted away,clutching his stomach where he had been shot.Calling for help was out of the question,as was begging for mercy."I must admit,out of all of them,you were the one I expected least of all."Inuyasha said,shaking his head.The rumors about a cop inside had been true.But,luckily,another underling had seen the snitch talking to another cop.So he didn't have to kill everyone,which was a blessing.All the blood would have ruined the carpet.He lifted his magnum and aimed at the man's head and pulled the trigger.The gunshot rang through out the alley as Inuyasha turned and got into his car.

_But now she's dead,forever dead, Forever dead,and lovely now. Come closer,look deeper, You're falling fast, Just like a plane on a stormy sea. _

_She made up someone to be, _

"Hello miss,you must be the lucky girl who's with Inuyasha."One of two beautiful women said as they sat down at Kagome's table while Inuyasha went to the restroom.It was obvious the women were wealthy by their clothes alone,and since they knew Inuyasha,they must be either his partners' girlfriends or spouses."Yes,I am.My name is Kagome Monroe.Nice to meet you both."Kagome said,smiling.

_She made up somewhere to be from. _

"So,Kagome,Where are you from?"The woman in red,Kagura,asked.Kagome had gotton to know the women after Inuyasha left,saying he had to go to work and that he would make it up to her for missing dinner."San Francisco,California."Kagome said,or more accurately,lied.She had been lying a lot these days."Wow.How did you afford to get all the way to Chicago?"Kanna,the other woman in white,asked."I told my father I wished to go and he gave me the money."Kagome lied again,but no one could tell it if they tried.

_This is one business in the world where there's no problem at all. _

Inuyasha sighed in contentment.He would be making up that dinner to Kagome very soon,thankfully.Another rat had been working for him as well,but this one wasn't so slick and was killed quickly.That,and another reason for his nice mood,he had just made another thousand dollars.Or more like stole,in a way.Working in the mob sure had its advantages.

_Everything that is left,they will only plow under, Soon everyone you knew will be gone_

Kagome layed her head on the pillow as more tears came.She had received word today that her mother had died,and that her family wanted her to come to the funeral.She hadn't seen her mother in a long time,ever since she left for Chicago.Kagome sent no letters,no visits,nothing.And now her mother was dead.She knew she couldn't go to the funeral.What would her father and brother think? Not hearing from her for so long and then just showing up.And her friends would get suspicious.She told them her mother died while giving birth to her and she just lived with her very wealthy father.They wouldn't understand why she would leave.She had lied so much and now when she could see the only person in the world she loved the most for the last time,the lies trapped her.She sobbed harder.What had she done to herself?

_And now she's dead,forever dead, Forever dead and lovely now. But now she's dead,forever dead, Forever dead,and lovely now. _

_I've always been told to remember this, Don't let a kiss fool you,never marry for love. _

_Everything has its price,everything has its place, _

"Where are we going,Inuyasha?"Kagome asked from the passenger side of Inuyasha's car."You'll see soon."Inuyasha said quietly,never taking his eyes off the dark road.

_What's more romantic than dying in the moonlight? _

Inuyasha drove them far from the city and stopped around midnight."We're here."He said and Kagome got out and awed at the beautiful moon."It's so pretty here,Inuyasha."Kagome said and went further to get a better look at the moon.Inuyasha made sure he had his magnum with him,sighed,and got out of the car to join Kagome.

_Now they're watching the sea, _

Kagome was sitting at the dock,her feet dangling in the water.Inuyasha came and stood beside her,looking straight out at the vast ocean."It's beautiful,Inuyasha,thank you for bringing me here."Kagme said as she watched the moonlight reflected by the water.Inuyasha just nodded,saying nothing.

_What's lost can never be broken, Her roots were sweet,but they were so shallow. And now she's dead,forever dead, Forever dead,and lovely now. _

Inuyasha sighed quietly.He really didn't want to do this.But this is just how it was.Kagome was seen talking to a police officer not two days ago.If had been about anything else but him,she would have mentioned it.She must of heard about his thing with Kikyo and assumed the worst.It was perfectly innocent,but apparently Kagome didn't think so and ratted him out as a form of revenge.He looked down at her as he silently pulled out his gun.He could pay the cop off and everything would be clear,but it was the fact she did it.What would stop her from doing the same thing twice,except this?She had her eyes closed and a content smile on her face when he put the barrel to her head and pulled the trigger.She fell into the water,her eyes still closed and the smile still on her lips.Her dark hair floated around her and the water made her pale face glow.He watched as she sank and then looked up at the moon.He felt a pang of loss,but it had to be done.That's how the mob worked.He doubted her body would ever be found and as his last token of affection,he threw in a white rose where her body was and walked away.He got back into his car,put the magnum in the small glove compartment.Now it was back to the mob,to continue out his life in Chicago,in the year 1935.Inuyasha drove away and Kagome Higurashi was forgotton.

_And now she's dead,forever dead, And she's so dead,and lovely now. _

**The End**


End file.
